


Write or Wrong (Park Jimin Fanfic/Smut)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I was finally living the life I had always dreamed of. I was now a published author, and my book had met with amazing success. I was starting to work on a sequel when my editor stated I was being sued.  I couldn't understand why but the person suing me stated I had used their personal life without their permission. I had no idea what they were talking about, and was angry because my works were completely original and only from my mind. Against my lawyer's wishes, I set out to find the man who was accusing me of this. In meeting him, I noticed he was eerily like the character in my book. And that was only the beginning, the similarities between his life and my book were strangely identical.   As if that wasn't strange enough, things only got weirder as things began to happen as I wrote them.  Surely this was just coincidence, right?





	1. Chapter 1

"Wait, you're not...are you THE y/n?" the girl asked, her eyes widening. I still hadn't gotten used to people recognizing me since I had published my book and it took off almost instantly. 

"I don't know about THE y/n, but yes that is my name." I said, as the cashier squealed and fumbled out to shake my hand.

"I cannot tell you what a huge fan of your work I am! I have read "Winter's Despair" like a dozen times, and it is absolutely my favorite book ever! Your main character broke my heart! He was such a warm and loving person, and to endure such hardship and pain but still stay as beautiful as ever...ugh I'm going to get choked up just thinking about it." she smiled, as she let go of my hand.

"I am really glad you enjoyed it so much." I replied as she continued to ring up my items.

"Enjoyed it? It took over my life! You have ruined all men for me, I swear. If I don't find a man slightly like him, he isn't worth my time." she blubbered, making me laugh.

"I'm sorry for making the standards so impossible. I haven't met a man like that yet either." I replied, smiling as she almost finished with my items.

"Can I ask you one thing, if you don't mind?" she asked, slowing down and looking up at me.

"Sure." I replied with a shrug as I got out my wallet. 

"The ending of the book...you left it open with the character in a better place but he still had not found love. What happened after that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. Maybe I left it open for a sequel." I winked at her, making her squeal.

"Ohmygosh you HAVE to write one!!" she shouted excitedly, making me laugh.

"I may just do that." I replied as I paid for my groceries. She chatted on a few more minutes before I got my groceries and headed to my car. I drove back to my apartment and began putting away groceries, all while I thought about the sequel I had planned to write. My publisher claimed that people were hoping for one, so I decided that if it made everyone else happy, I would do it. Writing was my happy place, my escape from the real world around me. It had always been since I was young, and after much prodding from friends, I decided to submit the book I wrote to a publishing company, and BAM! I never expected to get such a reaction from my simple book, but I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it as much as they did. I brewed myself a cup of coffee and sat down, powering up my laptop. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my neck and shoulders before letting out a soft sight. No sooner had I written the words "Chapter 1" and my phone started ringing. I rolled my eyes and reached for it, but quickly picked up seeing who was calling.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering what my editor was calling me for.

"Good afternoon y/n. I was calling because a rather urgent matter has come up and I need you to come into the office as soon as possible. Can you be here within an hour?" 

"O-Of course. I will come in as soon as possible." I said, wrinkling my forehead with worry. I hung up the phone and quickly got ready to leave, a feeling of sickness taking over me. I rushed out of my apartment and over to the editor's office, the feeling of worry intensifying. As I boarded the elevator up to the appropriate floor of her office, I felt even more dread washing over me. Once I entered her office, I saw her sitting behind her desk, rubbing her temples with fingers.

"I'm sorry, I got here as soon as I could." I said, rushing through her door and making her startle slightly.

"Please, please have a seat." She said, motioning to the worn leather chairs across from her on the other side of her desk. I sat down and placed my purse down by my feet, clearing my throat and trying to find a comfortable position.

"Is....is something wrong?" I asked, playing with my hands nervously. She sighed and picked up a stack of papers that were folded, plopping them on the side of the desk in front of me.

"Myself, the publishing company and you are the main names in a lawsuit." she said, leaning back in her chair.

"What?! Why?!" I asked, jerking my hand forward and grabbing the papers.

"The man responsible for this lawsuit states that you used his personal life without his permission. Our lawyers are looking into it, but he may have a case here, y/n." she sighed.

"H-How?? How is this possible?? I swear to you on everything I own that I have never heard of this, this Park Jimin. Who is he? How dare he try to take my hard work that is purely original and try and accuse me of something this serious?!" I said, feeling outrage flow through me, my hands shaking as I skimmed the pages.

"I'm sorry, I really am. You know I will go to bat for you and back you all the way, but I can't guarantee if I can get us out of this unscathed." she said sadly.

"I mean, what the hell!! Where does this asshole even live?" I asked, feeling my hands clenching involuntarily.

"I will give you copies of everything our lawyers have gathered so far but it looks like he lives in the country. Here." she replied, standing up and handing me a manila envelope full of papers. I opened them and started scanning, getting angrier and angrier the more I read.

"So this dick who lives in the middle of bum fuck nowhere is suing me because I know allll about his personal life?" I grumbled as I slid the papers back into the envelope, too annoyed to read anymore at the present moment.

"I hate this for you, kiddo I really do. You know how much I loved your book, hell I was excited when you agreed to do a sequel! If this all gets taken care of, we can get right back on track with that and I will be looking forward to reading it." she said, giving me a sad smile.

"I am furious! I am tempted to contact this douchefuck and give him a piece of my mind!" I shouted, standing up and pacing, slamming the envelope into the chair.

"I strongly suggest you don't have any contact with him. The last thing you need to do is agitate him further." she said, watching me pace.

"So I'm supposed to just sit here and do nothing?! This is easy for you! Yeah it might be a minor financial setback in your company, but I am just another client. This is my life and my livelihood we're talking about here, not to mention my reputation!" I said, stopping pacing and looking at her while leaning on the desk.

"Look, I can't tell you what to do, I can only suggest that you not seek him out so as not to anger him anymore than he already is." she shrugged, making me sigh and drop my head. I turned around and picked up the folder and the folded up papers, shoving them down into my purse before standing and placing it on my shoulder.

"I will not go down like this." I muttered as I stormed out of her office. I was almost seeing red I was so angry as I almost made my way home, not able to concentrate on anything but this sudden hell I was forced into. When I got back, I sat down and read through everything, and I don't see how this man had a case! I finally slammed the paperwork down on the table and stood up, marching to my room to grab a small suitcase. Anger fueled everything I did as I packed a bag, readying myself to go confront this Park Jimin and see how full of shit he was. I packed my laptop, clothes and any necessities I would need for a few days before heading to the train station. I bought a single ticket and boarded the train, still fuming with anger. I really hoped that this guy could be reasoned with, and I could at least figure out why he was intent on ruining my career and reputation. Several hours later, I got off at my stop, stepping out into the summer heat. I put up a hand to shade my eyes from the blinding sun as I looked around for any sense of direction. 

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked, getting the attention of a passing man.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I'm not from here and I'm trying to get to this address here. Can you point me in the right direction?" I asked, showing him a small piece of paper I had scribbled on.

"Ahhh, yes. I know exactly where you are headed. You are going to want to catch the number 8 bus. Once it reaches it's final stop, you are going to either have to walk or catch a ride about another 20 miles or so before you reach this place." he said, wiping his forehead.

"O-Oh, ok sir, thank you. Can you tell me where I can catch the bus?" I asked, looking back and forth for a bus stop.

"It's right down at the very end of the platform. Bus 8 only runs that way once a day, and I think it's already gone for the day. You'll have to check the schedule posted." he said, scratching his head.

"I see. Thank you sir, I appreciate your help." I smiled, internally groaning at the journey ahead of me. I walked down to the far end of the platform and checked the bus schedule plastered to the wall. The next bus wasn't going to run until 6:30 the next morning. Damn it. I sighed and sat on the bench, leaning against the wall as I checked my phone. Great, shitty cell service already. It looked like my only option was to sit here and wait for the bus the next morning. Fantastic. This trip was going great already.

________________________  
________________________


	2. Chapter 2

I eventually found myself nodding off, leaning against the wall next to the bus stop bench. It was a very long night of nodding in and out of sleep, trying to be patient, and trying to keep my wits about me. I had to have my head on straight when I confronted this guy tomorrow. The closer it became time for the bus to arrive, the more alert I was getting. I was not about to somehow doze off again and miss this bus. Right before the bus arrived, I was joined by three other people, all chatting about what they had to get done before nightfall. As the bus began to pull up to the terminal, I stood up and stretched, feeling stiff and sore. I stood last in line to board the bus, letting the few people on ahead of me while I grabbed my suitcase. I walked onto the older bus and made my way to the back of it, taking a seat as the other passengers looked at me. They quickly ignored me again once I had found a seat and the bus started moving again. The longer the bus ride went on, the more anxious I found myself getting. I tried to keep myself calm by focusing on the view outside of the windows. It was beautiful scenery, everything so green and colorful. One by one the other passengers got off, leaving me alone with my thoughts as we went deeper into the countryside. We seemed to drive forever before the bus finally stopped at a bench with a sign next to it, the bus driver opening the door.

"Last stop!" he said, looking at me in the mirror. I stood, gathering my things and making my way to the front of the bus, stopping by the driver.

"Excuse me, before I leave, which way do I need to go to reach this address?" I asked, showing him my destination.

"You want to head that direction, about 19 miles or so and that farm is out that way. Good luck, it looks like rain may be headed our way." he said, making me feel defeated already.

"Thank you, sir." I said, as I made my way down the steps and out of the bus, onto the road. There were fields in every direction as far as the eye could see, a pond in the distance in the middle of one of them and one lone tree sitting beside it. There were a few trees near the bench that I assumed was the bus stop, providing a little shade from the sun beating down on my head. The driver must have been referring to the darker clouds on the horizon, looking rather foreboding. In this moment, I was thankful that my suitcase was waterproof, but I still worried about my laptop getting wet. I sighed before beginning my long trek in the direction the driver pointed me in. I walked for a good hour and half before I saw the first sign of civilization, a lone house in the distance in one of the fields. I was half tempted to walk to it and ask if they knew of someone who could give me a ride to my destination, but I decided against it and continued my walk, dragging my suitcase behind me. The clouds now loomed overhead, and a low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Within the next hour of walking, my feet began to ache slightly, sweat beading my brow as the summer heat made the air thick. Once the first few raindrops hit and the breeze kicked up, I was actually thankful for the relief from the heat. The paved roads eventually ended and I continued to walk down a dirt road. As I continued further down the dirt road, the rain began to pick up, fully soaking my clothes and hair and making it difficult to keep up the pace I was. My rolling suitcase began to get stuck on many of the bumps and little rocks in the road, slowing down my progress even further. I stopped as one of the wheels became jammed, a pebble getting lodged and locking it in place. I bent down, trying to get it unstuck, huffing as the rain poured down on my back, running down my face and neck as it began to rain even harder.

"Damn it all to hell!" I grumbled as I pulled the rock free, pinching my finger in the process. I shook my hand as I began to walk again, my arms and legs feeling more like lead as the exhaustion began to set in. A rumble of thunder loomed overhead as I sighed, feeling defeated. The road became more unkempt, more bumps and rocks making my already impossible journey seem unattainable. The suitcase bumped and rolled along, getting stuck more often now. It hit one particularly bad spot covered by a puddle, getting almost completely stuck. I yanked it free, losing my balance in the process and falling onto the dirt road. I sat there, my bottom half covered in mud, making me feel like I was a damn fool for traveling all this way. What made me think I could come out here in the middle of fucking nowhere to convince someone I didn't even know that they were wrong about me. I let out a few quiet cries as I felt all energy leave me, feeling like sitting there in the road until the rain stopped. A flash of lightning overhead, followed by a loud boom of thunder made me jump, sniffling as I realized that I was actually in a dangerous situation with no shelter in sight. I looked around and it was then that I saw it...salvation. There were headlights in the distance, making me immediately jump up, praying this person would be a good citizen and help me get to safety until I could continue my trek. As they came closer, I could see an old, beat up truck becoming clearer, it's loud and rattling engine piercing the sound of the heavy rainfall. The person pulled up and leaned over to crank their window down, my breath catching in my throat as I caught sight of the stranger inside. He was strikingly handsome, dark hair pushed off is forehead, his eyes looking over me in my current drenched, muddy state.

"You need a ride?" he hollered over the sound of the rain and the truck's idle engine.

"Yes, yes please!!" I replied, coming closer to the truck. I knew this was stupid, getting in the car with a stranger, but I was too exhausted to care. He nodded and jumped out of the car, running over and grabbing my bag, picking it up like it was weightless. He put it in the back of the truck before opening the passenger door for me and running back around, jumping into the truck. I climbed in, sitting on his seats gingerly, worried about the dirty state of my clothes.

"I'm sorry if I get your seat muddy." I said, looking over at the handsome stranger, who only smiled at me, his eyes turning into crescents.

"Have you seen the state of it? It's not exactly a Ferrari . Don't worry, it's a beat up old work truck, and has carried far more dirty things than some mud." he said, making me smile, feeling relieved at his friendly demeanor. 

"Thank you so much for giving me a ride." I said, wiping my hands on the bottom of my shirt before wiping the rain from my face.

"I couldn't very well leave you out there, could I? Not in my nature to ignore a damsel in distress." he said, giving me a blinding smile. 

"Still, thank you. You are the first sign of life I have seen out here, it's so isolated." I said, looking back out the window as lightning streaked the sky. 

"We don't mind it so much. We just take a trip into town once every few weeks to get what we need and bring deliveries from the farm." he shrugged as he continued to drive.

"I would imagine it would feel rather lonely." I replied.

"Not necessarily. I don't live alone out here, so I do have company. Besides, you could live in the middle of a big city, surrounded by people, and still be completely alone." he said, making me nod in appreciation.

"You are right there." I said, thinking of how isolated my own life was.

"What brings you way out here? We don't see visitors too often out this way unless it is someone passing through. Even then, it is still extremely rare." he responded, looking over at me.

"I'm looking for someone, but I feel like I'm making a huge mistake even coming out here." I sighed, watching the world go by through the window. I could see cows in the distance in a few of the upcoming fields, all huddled under a few trees here and there to try to escape the rain. 

"Well, how about I bring you to my farm, let you clean up and stay there until this rain stops, then I can take you where you need to go." he suggested, making me perk up at his kindness and hospitality.

"I hate to impose." I said, still feeling bad about putting him through the trouble.

"It's no big deal, don't worry. Cell phones don't really work out here, but we have a landline so you can call the person you are trying to reach and let them know why you are delayed." he said as he turned the wipers on harder. We came upon a dirt road branching off of the main road, the man turning onto it.

"Thank you again, so much. I don't know what I would have done if I had to stay out there in this mess." I replied, looking at the corn fields that now surrounded us.

"Really, it's no trouble at all. We are almost there. I bet it will feel good to get out of those muddy clothes. What...what happened?" he asked, stifling a giggle.

"My suitcase got stuck and I tried to yank it free. My clumsy ass fell over after I lost my balance." I said, feeling my face get hot with embarrassment at admitting my blunder to this handsome stranger. He giggled as he slowed the truck, a large farmhouse and couple of barns making their appearance after we cleared the corn fields.

"I'm sorry that happened, but I am just picturing it. How long had you been walking?" he asked, the truck shuddering slightly as we slowed even more.

"A few hours, from the bus stop." I said, as his eyes widened.

"You've walked all that way? You must be exhausted! Don't worry, you can rest for a bit now." he said, as he pulled the truck into a covered carport, turning off the sputtering truck.

"I really do appreciate this." I said as he looked at me with a soft smile.

"Come on, let's get out of this nasty weather." he said, before opening his door. He ran to the back of the truck and grabbed my suitcase as I opened my door. I followed him as he ran off to the covered porch, shaking his head as water droplets sprayed around. He opened the squeaky screen door and the wooden door behind it, my body shivering as the air conditioning hit my skin, making chills raise up all over.

"You have a lovely home! It looks so warm and welcoming." I said, feeling so at home immediately, as if I was walking into an old friend's house. 

"It was a lot more homey when my grandmother was alive. Now it's just us three bachelors living here, so it tends to get messy." he grinned, tossing his keys into a bowl next to the door.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother." I said as he looked at me, his smile saddening.

"It's ok, it's been a few years now. Now it's just me, my grandpa and my uncle." he said, making me wrinkle my forehead. He and this entire landscape seemed like something I knew, something familiar to me. I shivered again as my damp clothes began to get cold from the cool air in the house, making him frown.

"You must be freezing. Here, let me show you where you can take a shower and get cleaned up." he said, grabbing my suitcase and beginning to walk up a wide staircase, the old wood creaking under the steps of his work boots. I followed him up it, passing a couple of open doors to bedrooms, clothes haphazardly tossed around, until we reached a bathroom. It had a toilet, a vanity sink and an old, claw tub, decorated with little touches making it feel so honey.

"Thank you so much, again. I'm Y/N by the way." I said as he put down the suitcase. He smiled and turned to me, extending his hand as I took it to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Y/N. I'm Jimin, Park Jimin." he smiled, shaking my hand. My eyes widened as I yanked my hand free of his, my mouth dropping open in shock.

"It's...it's you!"

__________________  
__________________


End file.
